coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 331 (12th February 1964)
Plot There is uncomfortable silence between the Barlows as Florrie waits in their house for a phone call. Frank gets assurances from them that things are alright when they are patently not. Dennis lies to Elsie that he wants to leave his job because there are no prospects but she sees through him and realises he's been sacked. She refuses to ask Laurie for a job for him. Accusing him of causing trouble, Frank gives Dave a week's notice to vacate the flat as he's tired of problems with tenants. Dennis hangs around in No.13, boring Myra with his employment dreams. Emily gives her an old-fashioned vase which she doesn't like. Emily boasts to her that she's made one of Gamma Garments' biggest ever sales: one hundred yards of velvet curtain material. Dennis makes himself an unwelcome guest at the Booths' dinner. Harry is furious that Dennis has walked out after he recommended him in the first place. Dennis tries to get on Laurie's good side when he calls to take his mother out and takes him down the Rovers for a drink, with money stolen from Elsie's purse. Ken puts Frank right that Dave wasn't at fault and tells his friend that he's exposed faults in his marriage. Frank apologises to Dave but he refuses to let him retake the notice. Val reluctantly agrees to go away on holiday with Ken. Dennis gets drunk as he plies a sober Laurie with vodka. Laurie tells Annie that he got the curtains from Gamma. She's surprised that Swindley sold them to him. Minnie berates Martha for being sharp with people. Even though he sees through him, Laurie promises a paralytic Dennis a job when the club opens. Elsie is livid at her son's state and makes Laurie take him home. Annie accuses Swindley of selling out with the curtains. He is furious and accuses her of telling malicious lies. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Victoria Street *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit and hallway Notes *A passer-by in Victoria Street is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis cultivates Laurie Frazer, and Swindley faces an accusation *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,875,000 homes (joint 2nd place with 10th February 1964). Category:1964 episodes